The goals and objectives of the MBRS/SCORE Program Supplemental Application are to enhance and assist Tennessee State University in strengthening its research and research training capacity through the following overall objectives: [unreadable] [unreadable] 1) To expand and enhance biomedical research of faculty in the Department of Biological Sciences; [unreadable] 2) To support research and research infrastructure which enhances the training of students in the Ph.D. Program in biology and promote biomedical research as a viable career option for them; and [unreadable] 3) To promote biomedical research collaboration within the Nashville research community by: [unreadable] a) Encouraging interdepartmental research collaborations (Biological Sciences, Chemistry, Allied Health, Psychology, Nursing, etc.); and [unreadable] b) Participating in research collaborations at Meharry Medical College and Vanderbilt University. [unreadable] [unreadable]